


A Birthday with The Phantom Thieves of Hearts

by Anichibi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen, I decided that Akira's birthday would be on January 9th aka today, One of these jokes i stole from a tumblr post, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi





	A Birthday with The Phantom Thieves of Hearts

Akira grumbled as the sunlight coming in through the curtains blinded him as his eyes opened. He fumbled for his phone off to the side of his bed, checking the time. "Oh, it's the 9th now, huh..." He mumbled numbly. Today was his birthday, right. He couldn't get himself to care about it, though. His parents had always ignored him, even on his birthday. It was just another day to him now.

"What's special about today?" Morgana asked, poking out from under his blanket. Akira got him a cat bed and he _still_ insisted on sleeping in his. "Nothing much." Akira replied, getting up to get ready for his day. He'd told a few of his fellow Phantom Thieves about his birthday, but besides that, nobody knew. And since he never had any plans for celebrating it, he was fine just letting it be.

His friends, on the other hand...

**ryu: guys today's akira's birthday**

**takoyaki: holy shit really????**

**ryy: wait am i the only one that knows?????**

**haru: I knew, and I think Futaba does too**

**tentaclehentai: ya i kno**

**ryu: well i have a plan**

**...**

Akira shuffled back to LeBlanc, tired from all the things he decided to do that day. He didn't look up once as he opened the door and dragged his feet as he entered. Just as he was heading up to his room to change for work, someone grabbed him and yanked him into a booth.

Seated at the booth was Futaba, Haru, and Ryuji, who was most definitely the one that had yanked him into the booth. "Guys, I have to-"

"Dude, Sojiro gave you the day off!" Ryuji cut in, grinning like a fool.

"...Really?"

"Yeah! We told him about today and he said he'd give you the day off!" Futaba explained. Akira didn't give much of a reaction aside from a soft "oh."

"Hey man, what's with that reaction?" Ryuji asked, nudging his arm.

"I've just never had anyone celebrate my birthday before. At least, not that I can remember."

"Dude..."

"Then I hope we can make this special enough for you!" Haru gave a sweet smile.

"The fact you guys are even doing this is special enough. It makes me happy you remembered." Akira spoke sincerely, his expression matching his voice.

"Well, just wait till the other's finish setting up the-" a loud _bang_ from upstairs cut off Futaba. She quickly told Akira they'd be right back before shuffling out of the booth with Haru and running up the stairs.

"What the hell was that?" Akira asked flatly.

"I'm... not sure."

" _That's_ reassuring." Akira replied sarcastically.

"Okay, we're all set up here!" Ann yelled from upstairs. Akira looked to Ryuji as he ushered him out of the booth and dragged him up the stairs.

Immediately upon reaching the top, Futaba and Yusuke set off party poppers, shooting confetti in Akira's general direction. He shut his eyes as confetti covered both him and the floor before opening them and fighting a smile. "I hope you guys know I'm not cleaning that up for you."

"Terribly sorry, Akira, but Futaba told me it would perhaps lift your spirits?" Yusuke replied, looking to Futaba.

"Oh, I think it worked, babe." She replied with a glint in her eyes. Akira gave up fighting and smiled wide, laughing as he was ushered to his bed. Makoto brushed the confetti off his head as he sat down.

As each present was given, Akira's joy seemed to grow before he couldn't stop smiling. The mess that had been made earlier was quickly forgotten as they played games. It began to grow late, but Morgana couldn't force himself to tell them to stop. Akira looked like he was having more fun than he'd ever had in his whole life.

"God, Akira, don't tell me you've never seen a superhero movie." Futaba said flatly. They were gathered around his TV, Futaba rummaging through her bag filled with movies. "I really haven't! You think my parents care enough to take me to one or anything?" Akira replied, laughing a bit. "Dude, your parents sound awful." Ryuji stated.

"Oh, they are. They really are. The moment the opportunity to get rid of me showed up, they told me to pack up and beat it." Akira replied, his smile faltering.

"That's it. I'm gonna be your mom _and_ your dad now. Your... dom." A few snickers from the others started to fill the room, mainly from Akira and Futaba. After a beat of silence, Ryuji realized what he said. "Shit wait-"

"Do we have to leave so you and Akira can get busy?" Futaba asked as she laughed harder. " _DUDE_!" Akira and Futaba could barely keep themselves together and burst out laughing, Akira barely able to keep himself upright. Ann joined in with them, not laughing as much as they other two. Yusuke did his best to keep himself together, Haru started laughing simply because Akira was, and Makoto simply shook her head. Ryuji pulled his hood over his head and tugged on the strings, hiding his bright red face. "I hate you guys sometimes."

"We love you too, Ryuji."

They watched a few movies before they started to get tired. "God, it's late. We better pack this up." Ann stated, glancing at the clock.

"Oh shit, for real? What time is it?" Ryuji asked. He didn't seem to want to leave. The others shared his sentiment. "It's about 10:30." Ann replied.

"We don't have school tomorrow, remember?" Haru stated. "Oh, right! We're still on vacation from the new year." Ann perked up. "Well, in that case." Ryuji quickly pulled out his phone, shooting a text to his mom. "Just gotta let my mom know I'm staying here, then."

"That's a sentence I never thought I'd hear, coming from you." Ann teased.

"Oh, shut up!"

"You guys are really going to stay here with me tonight?" Akira asked. Today was just a day full of firsts for him. "Well, yeah! You're our friend, dude! We wouldn't wanna leave you alone on your birthday! We're gonna stay here as long as you want!" Ryuji threw an arm over his shoulder, ruffling Akira's hair with his other hand. Akira laughed as he did so.

Looking over at all his friends, some calling or texting their parents, some smiling back at him, Akira started crying. "Woah, what the hell's this all about?!" Ryuji exclaimed, surprised. "I'm so happy I met you guys..!" Akira gasped.

"I think a group hug is in order, everyone!" Futaba stated. She quickly rushed in and hugged Akira from the front, smiling up at him from his chest. The others joined in, and Akira was laughing and crying at once. He really couldn't be happier than he was now.


End file.
